


dirge

by monstrousthing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: SUFFER WITH ME, this is a post-endgame drabble i wrote To Cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrousthing/pseuds/monstrousthing
Summary: The love of your life is dead. You aren't sure how to grieve.





	dirge

The rain was pouring down on you. Fitting, you thought. As cliche as it was, rain was only appropriate. 

You ran a hand through your hair, tugged it a little. It was good to feel something. Since you’d heard the news you’d been horribly numb. Without even the closure of a funeral, you hadn’t exactly processed her death in any capacity. But as you stared down at the small headstone, marked only with her name, that numbness began to ebb back into a gut-wrenching pain. 

The anguish was all-consuming. You fell to your knees and touched the engraving all your first tears began to spill. You hadn’t cried for her yet, but now you idly wondered if you could ever stop. 

“Nat,” you whispered. “Natasha. Please. Please.” 

You couldn’t help the choked sob that followed. Rainwater mingled with the tears you were blinking back. After a minute more of sobs, you found your words. 

“Please… I need you. I think I’m going crazy without you. Please.” 

The only answer was the rush of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this drabble sitting in my docs like since endgame came out so since i posted my other fic i figured might as well toss this one into the abyss too! thank you for reading, and leave a comment + kudos while you're here :3


End file.
